1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to start-up control apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer usually has a button located in the front panel of the computer. A trigger signal is created by pressing the button. An advanced configuration and power interface (ACPI) controller controls power supply to power on the computer according to the trigger signal. A time period between a falling-edge and a rising-edge of the trigger signal is long when the pressed time of the button is long. The ACPI controller may control the power supply to power on the computer and power off the computer when the button is pressed.